


A brief visit to Cardassia Prime

by Ailovlovyuu



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Drabble, Hurt No Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Cardassia, dialogue only, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:06:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23738044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailovlovyuu/pseuds/Ailovlovyuu
Summary: I started adlibing at 3am and made myself cry. So ,like a curse, I’m passing it along so I can be free.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	A brief visit to Cardassia Prime

"Doctor, you are insufferable! Now get on this runabout, it is the last one before the sirens and all hell breaks loose. It'll take you back to Federation space."

"Garak, what are you talking about? Before sirens? But I just got here"

"Ah well that poor timing on your part doctor. These things do happen, now off you go"

"Gara- don't push me!"

"Don't dally" 

"Garak I'm trying to speak with you"

"And doctor Bashir I'm telling you there's simply no time, now get on that ship and go home"

"Garak!"

"JULIAN!"

"..."

"You are the most infuriating selfish selfless fool I have ever met! And you had my eye since the moment that tight ass strutted across the promenade and my heart since you took that triptyceederian from my hand."

"Garak?"

"I have loved for so long. But the time for love has passed. We are no longer what we were just as ds9 is no longer what it was. It has been so many things and I have been so many people. I am tired Julian so please don't fight with me. Get on the runabout"

"...come with me..."

"Oh, my dear doctor..."

Bashir's body begins to fall, weightless. With ease Garak whisks him into his arms. The tranquilizer safe in his pocket. Julian doesn't even stir as the remains of Cardassia Pirme implode.


End file.
